emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7929 (7th September 2017)
Plot Jai is thinking about his future with Nell and the baby, assuring Nell he's excited. Bob and Brenda are preparing the café for Nell's photo shoot. Cain has noticed his phone is missing. He asks Harriet about it which she take offence to. Rishi can see there's something up with Jai. Debbie sneaks into Dale View when Emma leaves and orders Ross not to do the job. Ross agrees. Eric plans his travels. Tracy flicks through Eric's holiday brochure and sets her heart on Thailand but David doesn't think they can afford it. When Rishi and Priya inquire what's wrong, Jai stuns them by admitting Nell is pregnant. Rishi isn't pleased, reminding Jai that both he and Nell are recovering addicts. Nell is annoyed Jai has revealed the pregnancy news without her. Harriet searches the garage for Cain's phone. Ross produces the phone from under a pile of paper work which raises Cain's suspicions as he already looked there. Leyla has an awkward meeting with Pete and Emma in the shop but suggests she and Pete should go for lunch. Rishi believes Jai should tell Nell about his doubts and asks Nell if she's ready for a baby. Jai assures Nell he wants the baby but Nell doesn't believe a word he's saying and storms out of the café after explaining this is her chance to get things right after Rosie. Pete is late dropping off the meat delivery at The Woolpack, explaining there was a roadblock as someone has been carjacked. Debbie overhears and immediately knows Ross was behind it. Moira is surprised to overhear Nell is pregnant so offers to help look for her. Tracy has hacked into David's savings account with the help of Eric. She's surprised how much is in there although David doesn't want to spend the money on an extravagant holiday as it's for emergencies and the future. With Nell AWOL, Bob takes some photographs but the journalist from the Hotten Courier isn't impressed. Leyla confides in Priya about Pete. When Leyla goes up to the café counter, Emma reveals to Priya that she knows about her and Pete. Debbie confronts Ross about the carjacking. Jai has bought Nell an engagement ring. Emma warns Priya to stay away from Pete but Priya reminds Emma that Pete shoulders a share of the blame. After Priya brings up Laurel's suspicions about James' manner of death, Emma blurts out to Leyla that Priya has been sleeping with her son. Leyla assumes she's talking about Ross and is stunned when Emma clarifies it was Pete. Moira tracks Nell down to the playground and reassures her that Jai wants to build a life with her and the baby. Moira feels a connection with Nell when she reveals her daughter is dead. Jai walks around the department store. He is flabbergasted to come across the photo frames, all with a picture of 'Rosie' in them. Cast Regular cast *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill Guest cast *Journalist - Christopher Hollinshead Locations *Holdgate Farm - Jai's bedroom, kitchen and dining room *Café Main Street - Interior *Dale View - Downstairs room *David's Shop - Shop floor and exterior *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage *The Woolpack - Bar *Unknown department store *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground Notes *A shop assistant in the department store is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,200,000 (19th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes